<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>9 Roommate #writober2020 by YungWenLean</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26901187">9 Roommate #writober2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YungWenLean/pseuds/YungWenLean'>YungWenLean</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Pre-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:01:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26901187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YungWenLean/pseuds/YungWenLean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When you are young and your life is still promising, it happens that your best friend dates a girl that you like, and she kinda likes you back, but they are the couple of the trio, and it's okay. And you are just being a good friend, like one does. And they need a place. And you have earplugs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jessica Edwards/Jean Robert Lappe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>9 Roommate #writober2020</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Still going with #writober2020 and if you have been following me, I've changed my pseud for ~*reasons*~, but it's still me. Other than that, I'm finally publishing something smutty! Really mildly smutty.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Yang wakes up. It’s still dark. He tries to focus on his surroundings and realises that sound only comes from the right. His left earplug must have slipped out. From the other side of the room, he hears moans and kissing. Jessica could sneak in and sleep over tonight. Quietly, Yang feels around for the earplug, but he can’t find it. He peeps with one eye. They use two chairs and a duvet to build an improvised screen around Jean-Robert’s half, in the darkness Yang can still see some movement on the foot end of the bed. No earplug. It’s probably on the floor, but if Yang starts looking for it, Jessica and Jean-Robert might notice that he’s awake. He doesn’t want to disturb them. Instead Yang turns to his left side and lets the pillow mute down some of the noise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>First time Jessica could sneak in like this, it took Jean-Robert three days to get to the point. The first two days, Yang didn’t understand what Jean-Robert was talking about. The third day, he just played dumb for fun. “It’s cool”, he said when his friend finally asked. “You guys can do whatever you want. You know it’s impossible to wake me up once I’m asleep”. Jean-Robert agreed. “I can use earplugs”, Yang added. Jean-Robert looked at Yang as if it was Yang, and not Jessica, who was the object of Jean-Robert’s love and affection. In exchange, Jean-Robert promised to take over Yang’s cleaning duty, one week for every night Jessica slept over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s cool”, Yang said, and it was. Most nights, he slept through the whole thing. Some nights were like this. He woke up, and he heard his friends’ quiet whispers and laugh, kissing, moans and rhythmical movement. He didn’t need to tell them to keep quiet, the risk of their neighbours finding out about them was enough. Jessica was gone in the morning, and the chairs were back at their usual positions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Between the three of them it was no secret that Yang kind of liked Jessica, and that the feeling was mutual. They could even joke that in an alternative timeline Jessica and Yang would be the couple of the trio. But Yang was well aware that a relationship takes more than just liking each other. He liked the girls he had dated well enough, but all those relationships lasted only as long as the girls had the energy to run them. Yang lacked the initiative. When the girls broke up because he hadn’t called them in a month, he muttered an apology and accepted the situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jean-Robert was way more suited to be someone’s boyfriend, and Yang was happy that he was. And even though Yang sometimes could get jealous – or, rather, envious – of the noises coming from Jean-Robert’s bed, he also felt like a part of it. It’s not that Jean-Robert and Jessica wanted company, but it was also clear that they would not do something this sensitive in a room with anyone but him. It felt like they were offering him a slice of what it feels like to be in love, and he was grateful for this taste of trust and intimacy that he got without having to work for it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sounds from the bed intensify and quiet down, Jean-Robert and Jessica whisper to each-other, and even if Yang can’t hear the words, he can hear that they are smiling. Yang dozes off thinking that they will probably wake up in a couple of hours and start over before Jessica has to sneak out.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>